


The Stars.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [5]
Category: Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 1780's, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Georgian Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Carina Turner arrives to be the astronomer for the twelve princesses.
Relationships: Derek/Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses), implied Carina Smyth Barbossa/Henry Turner
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Kudos: 17





	The Stars.

_1783._

Genevieve likes the new astrologer, a Mrs Carina Turner, as she is intelligent, and charming. 

It all began when Courtney suggested that the kingdom get a star-gazer, after all, ''Every kingdom has one. We shouldn't fall behind.'' 

All the other sisters agreed, and Genevieve set about looking for one. She found one in Mrs Turner, and hired her.

* * *

Carina likes the palace. Dear, sweet Henry has promised to write to her, and she has written to him the minute she arrived here. The queen, Genevieve, is married to her family's cobbler, and Carina enjoys showing the princesses-twelve of them!- the finer points of her career.


End file.
